


Castiel the human

by slytherdor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, handjobs, human!Cas, pre-s09e01, sam knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdor/pseuds/slytherdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas stumbles into the bunker late one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel the human

There came a knock on the door of the bunker, and a shrill beeping alarm woke Dean from his sleep. The clock next to his bed read 2:30AM.  
‘What the hell?’ Dean mumbled as he rolled out of bed and pulled on yesterdays t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He pulled the gun from the drawer in the bedside table for good measure before leaving his room and banging on his brother’s door.  
‘Sammy! Get up, there’s someone at the door!’

Dean started padding barefoot down the corridor when he heard his dopey brother roll out of bed.  
Gun at the ready, he approached the front door to the Men of Letters’ headquarters and nodded at Sam, who was standing with a clear line of sight on the level below. Sam nodded back and Dean turned the handle, throwing the door open and shoving the barrel of his gun into what looked like someone’s temple in the dim lighting.

After a couple of seconds, the body fell through the open doorway and landed – chest heaving – supporting itself against the banister.  
‘Dean?’ Called Sam  
‘Cas?’ murmured Dean, switching the safety on his gun and shutting the door, immediately stopping the icy cold winds from finding their way inside.  
‘Dean, did you say Cas?’  
‘Uh… Yeah, I think. Cas buddy? Are you okay?’  
The former angel looked up and Dean couldn’t stifle a gasp. Castiel had at least two weeks worth of stubble covering his jaw. His hair looked greasy and wind-blown, and there was blood leaking from his nose. His trench coat was sodden and the suit under it looked to be in no better condition. Dean could recognize the dehydrated look around his eyes and cracked lips and swore that the dark-haired man felt like skin and bone when he grabbed onto an arm. 

Sam hurried up the stairs to see what was happening.  
‘Oh my god Dean, he looks awful.’  
‘Yeah, you think I can’t see that?’ he snapped at his younger brother and immediately felt guilty when Sam looked sheepish.  
‘Let’s get him into a bed.’

In the end, they realized that Cas wasn’t in any shape to walk down stairs, so Dean Picked him up carefully and cradled him against his chest. Sam walked behind them, giving Dean a pitying look. Dean carried the former angel into his room – only because it was closest, of course – and laid him carefully on the bed.

‘Cas?’ he asked, after Sam had left to get some water and something to eat. Castiel’s eyes flickered open and his head turned to look at dean.  
‘Hello Dean.’ He croaked, his throat parched.  
‘What happened? When you called me on the phone you sounded fine.’  
‘I… I thought I could handle being a human on my own. Evidently that isn’t true.’  
‘So… How did you get here?’  
‘I borrowed a bicycle, it took me a while but I learned to ride it.’  
Dean couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face along with the image of Cas learning how to ride a bike. Sam appeared in the doorway with three bottles of water and a reheated plate of lasagna as well as a wet flannel.

Dean helped the filthy man sit up, noticing the holes in the knees of his pants and the shredded skin under it. Cas took one of the water bottles first and drank it down as though it was the greatest thing he had ever tasted. Dean couldn’t help but notice the way his adam’s apple bobbed and his eyebrows came together in an almost indecent expression of pleasure. He caught himself quickly and left the room to find their medical kit.

By the time Dean returned – the medical kit was in the back room – Cas had downed the lasagna and another of the bottles of water under Sam’s guidance. He looked at Cas and decided that a shower was in order before there was even any chance of patching the man up properly.  
Dean led Castiel to one of the bathrooms.  
‘Uh, if you need anything… Yeah. I’ll wait here.’ He did not want to risk Cas falling or drowning on his watch. He stepped out and shut the door behind him. He listened to the sound of the curtain being pulled back and the shower turning on before he relaxed a small amount. 

After about 10 minutes, Cas called for him. Dean opened the door slightly and poked his head into the room.  
‘Yeah Cas?’  
‘I don’t feel as though I’m becoming clean, Dean.’  
‘Oh, you use the body wash in the shelf-‘ Dean looked around the room searchingly.  
‘Cas, are you still wearing your clothes?’  
‘Oh, uh… yes I… I can see how that might be a problem.’  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head, a fond smile gracing his lips.  
‘Dean, I can not seem to undo these fastenings. Can you assist me?’

Dean’s smile vanished and his head snapped up.  
‘What, the buttons?’  
‘Yes.’  
Dean stepped into the tiled room, took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. He moved over to the shower, ignoring the vision he saw in the mirror, which happened to be him with the reddest face he had ever seen, and grasped the shower curtain. 

He pulled it back to reveal a soaking, fully clothed Castiel standing just out of range of the shower spray. The trench coat was on the floor of the shower, near Cas’ shoes, which he still had on.  
Dean had to hold in his guffaws as he pulled Cas closer to him. His hands first went to the backwards tie, which he managed to pull off over Cas’ head. The suit jacket came next, after Dean unbuttoned it and then the shirt, which was plastered to Cas’ now less-than-perfect torso until Dean undid all of the buttons and Cas pulled it off. 

‘Do you think you can do the rest?’ Dean asked, not looking into Cas’ eyes.  
‘I believe I will manage. Thankyou, Dean.’ Castiel murmured, and Dean chanced a look into his eyes – and immediately wished he hadn’t. Those deep blue eyes contained so much trust and sincerity at that moment, that Dean couldn’t help the lurch in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach.  
‘Yeah, you’re, uh… You’re welcome Cas.’  
Dean closed the curtain, dried his arms on the towel and left the room.

When the shower turned off, Dean straightened from where he was slumped against the wall. He knocked on the door and Cas opened it, not bothering to cover himself with the towel and instead ruffling it through his hair. Dean looked away and handed him the fresh t-shirt and pair of underwear before stepping out and closing the door.

When Cas opened the door, He looked three times better than he had, except for the stubble which Dean decided had to go.  
‘Have you every shaved?’ he asked.  
‘I have never had the need to.’  
‘Of course not. C’mere’  
Dean smeared Cas’ face with shaving cream before getting rid of the beard as carefully and gently as possible. Castiel touched his smooth face and looked at himself in the mirror.  
‘Thankyou Dean.’ Again those damn blue eyes!  
‘I need to relieve myself.’  
Dean left.

Cas wandered unsteadily back into Dean’s room just as Dean finished isolating the first aid materials he’d need to patch him up. Dean made the smaller man sit on the bed and knelt in front of him before warning him about the antiseptic.  
‘This is going to sting, are you going to be alright?’  
‘Yes Dean.’  
Dean poured some of the yellow liquid onto the cloth before dabbing at one of Cas’ knees – which immediately jerked away as Cas hissed in pain. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the other man with his eyebrow raised and his lips pursed.  
‘You alright there buddy?’  
‘That… Was not what I expected, but go on.’

Dean cleaned the wounds on Cas’ knees before moving on to some other minor scrapes and bruises on his elbows and ribs.  
‘All done.’ He said, standing and packing away the supplies.  
Cas stood on shaky legs and nodded.  
Dean straightened and slung an arm around his shoulder to guide him to one of the extra bedrooms. When they got there, Cas lay under the blankets and almost immediately he fell asleep.  
‘Dean, thankyou.’ He said again, and this time Dean did not make the mistake of looking into those never endingly curious eyes. Instead, he walked back to his bedroom, changed the filthy sheets and got back into bed. It was already 4:30 in the morning. 

There was a timid knock on Dean’s door and he rolled over, groggily raising his head to look at the skinny figure standing in his doorway.  
‘Cas?’  
‘Uh… Hello Dean…’  
‘What’s up?’  
‘I…’ Cas’ eyes squinted and his eyebrows drew together in a look of confusion.  
‘I had a vision of… of awful things happening. To you. And me. And Sam.’  
‘A vision?’ replied Dean in his gravelly voice. Cas’ eyes widened a fraction.  
‘There was hellfire, and I woke suddenly…’ the former angel shuffled awkwardly in the doorway.  
‘Cas, I think you had a nightmare. They aren’t visions or prophesies. They’re just… Dreams. They aren’t real.’  
‘Are you sure, Dean? Because the things… I’m not… I don’t remember them well but they were horrible…’  
‘Yeah, you had a nightmare Cas. Go back to sleep, It’s 6:30 in the morning.’ Dean turned over and buried his face in his pillow. He was way too tired. 

He didn’t, however hear anything that would indicate that Cas had moved from the place he had been standing.  
‘Uh… Dean?’  
Dean sighed.  
‘Yes, Cas?’  
‘I don’t… I don’t really feel safe… in my bed.’  
‘This bunker is the safest place in this whole country-‘  
‘I don’t want to be alone Dean.’  
Dean rolled over again, sitting up this time. He squinted at the light from the hall and saw the scrawny figure casting the shadow. He sat for a couple of minutes, weighing his options. What would Sam say? I told you so probably. Whatever. 

Dean pulled aside the blankets on the other side of the bed.  
‘Close the door behind you.’  
Cas closed the door and nearly tip toed over to the bed. He slid gingerly under the covers and turned on his side, facing Dean’s back. Hesitantly, he reached out and traced his finger down Dean’s spine.  
Dean sighed.  
‘Yes Cas?’  
‘I always liked touching you, Dean.’  
Dean froze. Slowly, he inched around so he was facing Cas. There was no more than a few inches between them, and they could feel each others’ breath on their faces.  
Cas reached out and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, exactly over the handprint burned into his flesh was. Dean extended his arm and wiggled his fingers under Cas’ jaw against the pillow. They looked into each others’ eyes until, eventually, they fell back to sleep.

When Dean woke up, he became aware of a few things at the same time. First, he was curled around Cas protectively, with one arm tucked around the fallen angel’s torso and the other under his neck. Second, he had one of the most intense boners he had ever had in his life. Third, Sam was standing in the doorway holding up something to his face. Dean squinted and thought he saw a camera before Sam had shut the door and pelted off down the hall. Dean sighed.

Cas began to stir, murmuring quietly and slowly turning in Dean’s arms. Dean decided that he actually didn’t mind having Castiel in his bed. He tried to shift down further under the covers, but stopped abruptly when Castiel gasped awake. Dean had moved his hips so that the two mens’ erections brushed together. Cas looked at Dean like a deer in headlights.

‘What… What was that?’  
‘Uh… it’s a normal um… thing… that happens in the mornings and stuff…’ Dean muttered inadequately.  
‘Could you do it again? It felt good.’ Dean was stunned at the complete innocence in the question. 

He did the only thing he could think of; he reached between them with the hand that had been wrapped around Cas’ back and pressed it against the front of Castiel’s tented, borrowed underwear.  
Cas gasped and jerked his hips involuntarily, rutting against dean in the process. Dean bit his lip and looked away. He did, however, wrap his fingers around Cas’ length through the fabric and begin to stroke. Cas clawed at the front of Dean’s shirt and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Dean’s name escaped his lips in a broken whisper and within a minute or so, the front of Cas’ pants were wet and Cas was panting and writhing. He came with a small yell, digging his fingers into Dean’s anti possession tattoo and pressing their foreheads together.

After a few minutes, Cas looked into Dean’s eyes.  
‘Thankyou, Dean.’ Again the innocence and the sincerity flawed the hunter, and while he was speechless, Castiel’s eyes flicked to his lips. Dean did the same before Cas’ hold on the back of his neck tightened and Dean was leaning in to press a kiss against the fallen angel’s lips. A soft kiss. An affectionate kiss.  
Cas pulled back first.  
‘Dean, I… I want to do the same for you.’

Dean kissed him again, and Cas reached between them to palm his way down Dean’s stomach and under his pants. He gripped the base of Dean’s shaft and attempted to mimic Dean’s actions.  
The taller man gasped into the kiss and thrust his hips forward. He didn’t care that it was one of the clumsiest handjobs he had ever received, he cared that this was Cas and he hadn’t even realized how much he had wanted this until now.  
Within minutes Dean was orgasming, moaning into Cas’ mouth and making a mess in his pants and on Cas’ hand. Cas looked at Dean, Dean looked at Cas. 

‘Thankyou, Cas.’

They got up and cleaned themselves off before Dean remembered that Sam had been in the doorway when he had woken up. He froze in the middle of putting on socks and Cas only had time to look at him questioningly, head tilted, before Dean was sprinting out of the room, one sock and no shirt, in search of his bitch of a little brother.


End file.
